1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a system and method for securing the turret of a military vehicle in a predesired position, which can readily be released for installation in another position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art turret locks for military vehicles utilize a single locking pin for retaining a turret in a desired position. The rotatable turret generally has a fixed mounting ring with equally spaced apart apertures in a radial configuration. To position the turret, a single lock pin is installed in any one of the apertures. The turret can be repositioned by relocating the lock pin to another aperture. This prior art device worked well for many years but is now inadequate due to the present use of much heavier weapons and turret armor. The strengthening of the lock pin has been found not to solve the problem as the loads are now so great that the turret ring itself is failing under the loads involved. Repairing the ring is quite difficult and expensive as it is part of the vehicle structure.